Bionicle: Legends of Earth
by T0A 0F THUND3R
Summary: After having finally secured the Mask of Life, the Toa Mahri find themseves in a strange universe, where everything that they have ever known will be turned on its head.
1. Prologue

**  
Bionicle: ****Legends of Earth**

Prologue

Matoro couldn't believe it.

Here he floated, drifting in the poisonous waters of the pit, having fought tooth and nail to save the fabled Kanohi Ignika from the Piraka, Brutaka, the Barraki, Hydraxon, Makuta; who now posessed an ancient robot guard called Maxilos, and countless other creatures that had been guarding it, only to find that all of it, all that he had struggled against and worked for, was now resting in his arms; dull, grey, and crumbling from the poison of the Pit.

The Kanohi Ignika was destroyed.

Mata Nui was dead.

Matoro didn't hear the other Toa Mahri as they swam up to him, asking him why he had left them behind. He didn't notice the deadly silence that had fallen over the group as they realized why he wasn't answering them. He didn't even notice that in their mourning, The Barraki, the warlords that first attempted to usurp the great spirit Mata Nui, had caught up to them. And they wanted the Kanohi Ignika more than they had wanted anything in their long, thousand-year lifetimes.

Then, just when things couldn't get any worse; as the Toa Mahri, sans Matoro, prepared to fight off the ancient warlords, something amazing happened.

The Kanohi Ignika began to glow once more.

It quickly captured the attention of the Toa and the Barraki, the glow increasing in brightness and quickly climbing to blinding levels. All who saw it turned away, so as to not lose their eyesight from its brilliance. All except Matoro, who couldn't tear his eyes away from the white light no matter how hard he tried.

Eventually, the sheer power behind the light that the mask released overwhelmed them all; and one by one, they fell into a deep slumber, falling to the seafloor, and sinking into the soft sand.

When the light faded, the sea was as empty and as bleak as it had been before the Toa and Barraki had arrived.


	2. Chapter 1

**  
Bionicle: Legends of Earth**

Chapter 1

Toa Jaller was arguably one of, if not the strongest Toa Mahri on their team. True enough, fire does have quite a bit of difficulty being used underwater, but that never stopped him. In fact, he found that fact supported his bid for the title of 'Strongest Toa' very well.

But he had never felt as weak as he did now.

His head was ringing with the pain of a thousand angry gukko birds, and his arms and legs felt like lead. His eyes felt heavy and he just wanted to stay lying wherever he was and sleep. Let the others take care of whatever….

The others!

Jaller quickly sat up, only to find himself right back down on the floor holding his head in agony. He couldn't believe how much pain he was in. Why was he in such agonizing pain? Then, slowly, events began returning to him.

Matoro rushing off into the deep waters of the Pit, slowing down for nothing and no one.

The Toa Mahri catching up to him, only to find that he had stopped dead in the water.

The Kanohi Ignika, lying in his hands, damaged and dull.

The Barraki following them in a desperate bid to try and reclaim the Mask, to return to the surface world, and rebuild their fallen empires.

The light…

And then…nothing. Everything after the Ignika letting loose a blast of light was a blank. He remembered getting ready to fight the Barraki for the Ignika with his fellow Toa…

The others!

Jaller quickly glanced around, not having to look far to find his fellow Toa Mahri. They were scattered together, in what looked like some sort of half-circle, but not quite, laying unconscious on the ground.

Only Hahli was absent, and this worried Jaller. What if she was somewhere else? What if she was injured? Or worse, captured by an enemy? If anything happened to her…Jaller shook his head, trying to clear his head of such a horrible image.

No, he told himself, she was fine. She had to be fine. She was the strongest of their group now. She could fight off Carapar alone, and faced the Piraka with them when they were Toa Inika. She would be fine.

…Right?

As Jaller debated with himself over the well-being of his teammate, a groan from behind him invaded his train of thought. Jaller, startled, leapt and spun, making a 180 degree turn, only to come face to face with Hahli herself; worse for the wear, but alive at least.

"Hahli! Are you alright?" He asked, concerned and confused. Did Hahli look…different?

Hahli groaned as she slowly sat up, holding her head much like Jaller had, her protosteel 'fins' drooping behind her, the pain resonating throughout her body horribly. As she slowly regained her motor skills, she realized that they were no longer in the Pit, they were somewhere else. And who was that calling her name?

"Jaller? Is that you?" she asked shakily.

"Hahli! You're not hurt are you?"

"Uh…no, I don't think so. Jaller…Where are we?" she asked, still confused and disoriented.

As Jaller looked around, he too found himself at a loss to place where they were. The only thing he could really say for sure was that the Toa weren't in the Pit anymore. They appeared to be in some sort of hut or dwelling, with high, symmetrical white walls, and an assortment of large objects that he couldn't quite recognize, save for what he thought looked like a desk that appeared made from a material that he had never seen before, though from the color he could deduce that it was some kind of earthy brown material.

"I…I'm not sure…but I can definitely say we're not anywhere near Mahri Nui anymore." He replied, worry evident in his voice.

"Then…the mask…the light…was it…?" Hahli asked, her own voice shaking slightly.

"It was all real, Hahli. We failed. Mata Nui is dead." Jaller stated morosely. Hahli turned her eyes downward, the weight of the situation finally coming to bear on her conscience.

"Oh, my achehurting head…what happened?" Obviously, Kongu had regained consciousness as well.

"Well…" Jaller began the arduous task of explaining the situation to each of the Toa Mahri as they awoke.

After all the Toa were on their feet and coherent (for some this was naturally more difficult than for others), Jaller decided to address the issue at hand. "So, anyone have any idea where we are?"

Any answers that his teammates may have given him were drowned out by the sound of footsteps. Very loud, very quick footsteps beating against the ground, rapidly approaching the Toa Mahri's position.

"Uh…what's that noise?" Nuparu asked, his voice shaking slightly with fear.

"Shhh! Listen! It stopped…" Hahli said. Indeed, the noise had stopped, quite suddenly and unexpectedly. Then they heard a sound the likes of which they had never heard before. It was a loud clicking noise, like two pieces of protosteel tapping against each other, not quite clanging, but not exactly being gently pressed together either. Suddenly there was a very loud click and then there was silence…

Until Hahli screamed in fear.


	3. Chapter 2

**  
Bionicle: Legends of Earth**

Chapter 2

Eric Anderson hung his head as he walked through the enormous foyer of his house. He had never asked for this. He had never really even wanted any of this. He had never asked to be rich. He had never asked for a house the size of a small county. He had never asked for the stares and whispers behind his back of how his family came into the multi-million dollar inheritance. But it's what he was stuck with.

And he couldn't stand it.

When his great grandfather what's-his-name died, he apparently left all of his money and wealth to his favorite grand-nephew (unusual to be sure, but Eric couldn't say his family was _EVER_ normal), who Eric himself barely knew. He was pretty certain that he had met the old man once…as a baby…he thought. But it didn't matter anymore. What did matter was that his family was now filthy rich, and he wasn't so thrilled about it.

Oh, sure, the money was nice for a while; I mean, having enough money to buy an entire superstore was quite a rush, but money can only buy so many things before it gets old. Pretty soon, he found that he had so many possessions that none of them really meant anything anymore. If something broke, you got a new or better one; if something wasn't up to date, same thing. The only thing that really stayed the same was the feeling he got when he was finished with them.

Emptiness.

There was one exception however. And that was his Lego sets. The Bionicle sets in particular. He had to admit, at first he was a little wary of buying something that you had to put together yourself. Both he and his sister had their fair share of disappointments in that category; too many if you asked them.

But not with these Lego toys, these were something different. You could take them apart and make new things, things that were theirs; creations that came from their own personal imaginations, and didn't belong to anyone else but themselves. They fell in love from the first ball-and-socket joint that they ever put together.

Recently though, things between him and his sister were…less than friendly. She would steal things from him, mostly Bionicle parts from his vast collection, to show off to her few (remaining) friends, and he didn't like it one bit. He, being the older of the two, never did the same thing back to her. He felt that it was simply lowering himself to her level; and besides, if he didn't do it to her, then she wouldn't be able to use it against him like he did to her.

They never took their problems to their parents. They couldn't. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, shortly after having acquired all of that cash, had left on an 'indefinite second honeymoon', and hired butlers and maids to watch over their children, and the house.

By now, the few employees that were left had learned to stay as far away from the twin terrors as possible. They weren't their problem. Besides, how would their employers know they weren't doing all of their jobs? They barely even called to check up on the own house! When the siblings got into an argument, one would always whisper to the others 'Fire in the hole!', 'Evacuate immediately!', or when they were feeling particularly jovial, 'Run! It's Godzilla!'

Eric could only wonder how it had come to this. His parents were gone constantly, his sister hated him, and the only real thing that remained in his life was homework, television, the occasional video game, and his Bionicle sets (the Legos actually took up the bulk of his time). He stopped in front of his door and sighed, seeing the door cracked open could only mean one thing: his sister had broken into his room again and was probably trying to steal something.

He slowly opened his bedroom door, careful not to make any noise, fully intending on scaring his sister out of his room. She was standing at what he called his 'display desk' where he kept all of his latest creations and Bionicle sets. Sarah was desperately trying to pull his Toa Mahri Hahli off of the table, her hand joint appearing to have been caught on the edge.

Eric grinned as he stalked up behind his little sister and calmly said "Need some help?"

Sarah screamed and dropped Toa Hahli, which dangled precariously off of the edge of the desk as she whirled around to face her older brother, rage quickly beginning to build up behind his eyes as she stared up at him.

Deciding not to risk confrontation with her older and much stronger brother, she raced toward the bedroom door. Eric made no attempts to stop her, and calmly walked over and slammed the door shut behind her.

He sighed as he walked back to his desk and picked up Hahli, still dangling from the edge of the desk. He placed her on the desk where the rest of his Toa Mahri models sat and she promptly collapsed. He sighed in frustration, and moved to try and stand her up again, when, unexpectedly, the plastic pieces began to move on their own.

They reached up and grasped his own, much larger hand in mid-motion, the plastic moving of its own accord, standing up, still gripping his hand and looked straight in the eyes. Eric could only stare back in shock and amazement as the previously inanimate plastic glowing orange eyes met his own, seeing both fear and curiosity in them, as well as what he could only think to describe as gratitude.

Then, it did something that both astounded and amazed him. It spoke.

"Thank you."

Eric promptly passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**  
Bionicle: Legends of Earth**

Chapter 3

Hahli screamed as the world was abruptly yanked out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground as she was forcefully dragged towards the edge of the cliff and to her doom. She couldn't see what it was that had ensnared her, she only knew that whatever it was, it was obviously strong enough to keep her from moving her legs even the tiniest bit. As she approached the looming edge of the plateau, she managed to grip onto the ledge that hung over the immense drop with her free hand, still being pulled by her captor.

She remained like this for what felt like days, her entire being stretched between her fellow Toa and friends, who were frozen with fear at whatever it was that was trying to steal her away, an immense drop to the ground, where she was sure that she would be smashed to bits upon impact, and a monster (whom she could only imagine was more grotesque than that of the Barraki, by the way her brothers were staring) who was bent on having her for it's meal.

All of a sudden, there was a piercing noise, the tension on her legs went slack, and she was immediately sent swinging back towards the cliff side. Seeing an opportunity to save herself, she immediately tried to hook her protosteel talons into the ledge above her, to give her an anchor to climb back up. But before she could, her ears were nearly blown out by the sound of an immense explosion, apparently nearby. As she hung there, legs flailing futilely, trying to get some kind of leverage or foothold to propel her back up to her brothers, she felt something strange grip her heart.

Fear.

It was a foreign feeling to her, fear. When they faced the Piraka, she hadn't been afraid. When they faced Vezok, she wasn't afraid. When they had been thrown into Karzahni, had their Kanohi stripped from them and forced to wear Karzahni's twisted masks, she was not afraid. She had been concerned, worried and even scared, but not afraid.

Not like this.

Back then, she knew that everything they did was noble, for the sake of Mata Nui and for all of the Matoran that she had lived with on Mata Nui, and who were still counting on her on Metru Nui. But now… Now there was nothing noble behind the Toa Mahri's actions. They weren't fighting for others that could not defend themselves, and they had no greater purpose to serve. Karzahni, they didn't even know where they were! Now they were simply fighting to survive. How had it come to this, Hahli wondered, to go from fighting for the life of the Great Spirit to fighting for their own lives?

She had little time to ponder this, as she felt something grip her around her torso and lift her up. Unable to react in time, she was left with only one option; resign herself to the will of Mata Nui, and hope that she survived long enough to drown her brothers for their inaction while she was left in danger. To her surprise, whatever held her now was similar to the grip of that creature that had captured her first. And yet it was…different; less brutal, perhaps? Whatever it was, it was clearly less uncomfortable that being yanked off of the side of a cliff.

What surprised her even more was whatever creature it was placed her back on top of the cliff that she had fallen off of, feet-first and very gently, as if it were afraid to hurt her. Unfortunately, due to the exhaustion of the first creature's attack and the strain on her legs, she collapsed to the ground immediately. Panting heavily, she attempted to catch her breath after her extremely trying ordeal.

As she lay there gasping for breath she wondered, what exactly this creature was that had saved her? Was it some grotesque beast that would put the most hideous Rahi to shame? Or was it some noble creature that fought for the sake of Mata Nui and Toa alike? Was it native to this land or was it also stuck in the same horrible situation the Toa Mahri now found themselves in?

'_Well, there's only one way to find out…'_ Hahli thought to herself, preparing to get up and confront…whatever it was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something approaching her. Something large and pale, not like the metal and organic protodermis that she was used to seeing. She could only assume that it belonged to the creature, and that it was trying to help her again. She found herself genuinely touched that any creature could be so kind, and to someone that it barely knew!

Hahli stretched her hand out to grip the large, pale thing, and found it to be very soft, yielding, and slightly squishy, unlike anything she had felt before. _'Just what kind of creature __is__ this?'_ she thought as she steadied herself, and stood to her full height, about twice as tall as the pale, squishy thing. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned herself around and found herself staring up at the visage of her rescuer.

What she saw was the last thing that she was ever expecting.

She first realized that the large, pale and squishy thing that she was holding onto was it's hand and the creature had no armor covering it anywhere, save for some sort of flimsy, flax-like material that covered it's torso. She also found herself unable to tear her eyes away from its face, staring at her with a strange combination of awe and confusion.

Its eyes were so much different…so strange and unusual; nothing like the glowing optics that she and her brothers shared. She also noted that it was much easier to read emotions on this strange being's face; while the Matoran and the Toa all had masks that could display some sort of semblance of facial expressions, they were only masks, and could only move so much. But this creature…its squishy outer layer was so flexible; she was left with little doubt that it could display a wide variety of emotions that her kind would never be able to emulate.

As she stared at it, she realized that she owed her life to this creature, and in an effort to extend good will, she tried to thank it.

Immediately afterwards, it passed out cold.

As she stood there, her brothers joined her at last, each of them asking if she was injured in any way from the recent 'attack'. She responded by focusing on the moisture in the air around her, trying to create a powerful spray of water to knock some sense into her idiot brothers for standing there slack-jawed as she was thrust into danger's unforgiving grip. It was then that she came to a horrible realization.

She couldn't use her elemental powers.

Still, consumed by rage and not thinking straight, she settled for the next best thing: Beating the living daylights out of them with her protosteel talons. It proved to be much more effective than the failed Nova Burst she was aiming for. After a few wild swings (along with some assorted screams from her brothers and a 'Crazy-mad Toa on the loose!' from Kongu), her talons managed to connect with a target.

Unfortunately, it was Nuparu's own protosteel weapon, his razor-edged shield. However, instead of the loud 'clang' sound and resonating shockwave she was expecting, all that happened was a loud 'clack' and an indignant "Hey!" from Nuparu. Hahli could only stand in shock as she realized exactly what this meant.

"Brothers…" she began, her voice breaking slightly as she tried to squash down the fear that had returned to grip her heart in all of its icy coldness.

"Yeah, psycho?" Kongu replied, still the annoying Air Toa he had come to be known as.

"I think…I think we've lost all of our powers." Dead silence.

Kongu began to nervously laugh in the background. "What, are you serious? We're Toa-heroes! We don't just lose our powers! That's…that's…" he trailed off, not wanting to dwell on the disturbing thought any longer.

"Unfortunately, that's the truth, Kongu," Jaller stated in a morose tone. "I can't summon any fire at all now…" It was clear that this was disconcerting to the Fire Toa as well, enough to sink him into a depression that would put any Ko-dweller to shame.

"And another thing," Hahli spoke up again, "Have you noticed our armor? And our masks; they aren't made of protodermis anymore. They're…something else." She mentioned, her voice wavering as she spoke, also severely shaken by the recent, and drastic changes that had overcome them.

"She's right," Nuparu said, "This is unlike any kind of material I've ever seen before in my life. It's lightweight, but it can stand up to pressure that normal rock and stone would crumble under. This is very interesting…"

"Yeah, sure, if you call being cliff-bound, in the middle of nowhere on some Mata Nui-forsaken planet interesting, then I'm not arguing there!" Kongu snapped, stress finally registering full force.

Recognizing the signs of a fight, Matoro tried to diffuse the situation as best he could. "Calm down brother, I'm sure Nuparu only meant…"

"I don't _care_ what he meant! We're cliff-bound, and all he can deep-think about is some new armor! We should be seek-finding a way back home, not sitting around look-staring at ourselves! And if you're not gonna help me, then I'm way-finding my own way out of here!" Kongu was clearly not holding up under pressure very well. As the Toa Mahri stared dumbfounded at their normally light-hearted friend walk away, they failed to realize that he had not taken any of what was said very seriously…until he tried to jump off of the cliff, obviously intent on summoning an air current to sweep him up and gently guide him to the ground.

Unfortunately what happened was he fell off of the cliff screaming for his life as he flailed and tumbled to what would have been his doom…had there not been something semi-soft to cushion his landing.

As Hahli peered over the edge, fearing what had happened to their impulsive brother, she gasped sharply when she saw what Kongu had unwittingly done. The creature that had saved Hahli was now coughing and gasping for breath, having been rudely awakened from its impromptu nap in the most painful of ways.

The creature was awake once again, and Hahli feared that it would not be so kind this time around.


End file.
